<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interesting Facts About Werewolves by Remus Lupin by TriDogMom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306973">Interesting Facts About Werewolves by Remus Lupin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom'>TriDogMom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, But now how you think, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Mating Rituals, Outdoor Sex, Student-Teacher Role Play, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Remus finds a stack of werewolf essays on his girlfriend's desk, he decides to write one of his own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interesting Facts About Werewolves by Remus Lupin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/krankykittie/gifts">krankykittie</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For KrankyKitty who came up with the idea for this story and encouraged me throughout. Please note that internal Moony thoughts are bold and italicised below. </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Remus locked up his office at the Ministry and made his way towards the lifts. He'd been working as the werewolf liaison in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures since the war had ended. Besides having a job that actually allowed him to make a living wage and put money into savings, being a liaison had taught him one major thing. How to accept the fact that he was a werewolf and it was okay.</p><p>Until he began working at the Ministry, he had hated everything to do with wolves. Including his refusal to conjure his Patronus because it was a wolf.</p><p>Of course, his job wasn't the only reason he had grown more comfortable with his condition. The sexy witch he'd been dating had a lot to do with it. Whilst he knew Hermione had never cared about his furry problem, it wasn't until she'd approached him at the second Victory Ball, asked him to dance then proceeded to tell him that she was taking him on a date.</p><p>He'd tried to turn her down. He was nineteen years older than her, had been her professor, and was a wolf. She'd glared at him before dragging him out of the ballroom and into the cloak closet. When he'd tried to explain himself she'd silenced him and then went off on him on how he needed to pull his head out of his furry little arse and stop hating himself.</p><p>He'd been stunned by her words, but Moony — normally pretty quiet during the month — had been panting in his head. His inner wolf wanted the fiery little witch in front of him. It was clear to Moony that she was an alpha female and would be perfect for him. Stamping down the horny animal in his head, Remus had agreed to go on <em>one</em> date.</p><p>One date turned into two, two turned into a dozen, a dozen turned into her brewing his Wolfsbane potion and taking care of him after the full moon, and that had turned into him moving into her living quarters at Hogwarts three months ago when the new school year had begun. Hermione had been offered the job of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor after she had finished her N.E.W.T.s and was loved by all her students.</p><p>The door to the lift opened and Remus entered. Every day when he made his way home, Moony perked up. If Remus was eager to see his witch, it was nothing to his inner wolf. If Moony had his way, he'd never leave her side. Especially lately.</p><p>Ever since he had moved in with Hermione, he'd been transforming in their rooms. Her Wolfsbane was always perfect so he didn't worry about losing control and attacking her, plus Moony was always calmer when he was near her. The last three months, he'd changed, then curled up on the bed next to her as she read to him.</p><p>He never heard her words though. All he could hear was Moony chanting in his head over and over. The human side of him might be in control but that didn't mean his wolf was quiet. No, his wolf was howling and screaming at him to take his mate and make her his officially. Remus knew she was his mate, had since he'd transformed the second month they were dating. But he'd held off telling her. She was still young and he wanted her to be sure about them before letting her know. Werewolves mating was not something that was printed in books and was a closely guarded secret in their community.</p><p>Once she had begged him to move in, telling him she was sick of living away from him, he'd known it was time to talk to her about it. He just couldn't figure out <em>how</em> to tell her. '<em>Hey, love, how do you feel about letting me knot in your pussy as I bite your neck?' </em>He didn't think that would go over well. He knew he'd think of something though. Because he was ready to officially make her his. Hell, he'd bought her a ring months ago but couldn't work up the nerve to ask her. Some Gryffindor he was.</p><p>Leaving the lift, he made his way towards the Floos and called out their quarters at Hogwarts. As soon as he arrived, her scent filled his nose and he sighed. There was nothing better than coming home to a place he shared with her. She wasn't in their rooms, so he walked towards her office, hoping to find her.</p><p>He was disappointed when he found her office was empty as well. Glancing down, he saw a stack of essays on her desk. Curious to see what she was covering in her classes, he flipped through them. <em>How to Recognise Werewolves and Why They Are Important Members of Society.</em> Remus was transported back to the year he taught Hermione and Snape had assigned two rolls of parchment on how to recognise and kill werewolves. At least his witch was teaching her students to be more accepting.</p><p>A grin spread across his face as he suddenly got an idea on how to tell Hermione about werewolf mates. Going back into their rooms, he grabbed a quill and parchment and got to work.</p>
<hr/><p>Hermione walked into her office after leaving the staff meeting and looked at the stack of essays on her desk. Good Godric she didn't want to read them. Mentally calculating how long it would take her to go through them, she decided to leave them until the next day. Saturdays were always quiet and she could get through them after breakfast. All she wanted to do was to curl up with Remus and a mug of hot cocoa.</p><p>She stopped short as she walked into rooms and Remus was standing there wearing a Gryffindor uniform, Prefect's badge gleaming on his chest. <em>What in the fuck?</em> He stepped towards her and held out a roll of parchment to her.</p><p>"Hello, Professor Granger," he greeted her, adding to her confusion. His eyes were gleaming with mischief and she had no idea what he was up to. "Here's my werewolf essay."</p><p>"Rem–" She cut off when he cleared his throat and tapped the Gryffindor patch on his robes. She tried again. "Mr Lupin?" At his grin, she continued. "I don't remember assigning you an essay on werewolves."</p><p>"Yesterday in class, Professor. I know it's not due for a few days but I wanted to hand it in to you early." He moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thought it might get me some extra credit. If not, I have a few other ideas."</p><p>So Remus wanted to play student-teacher, did he. Normally when he was in the mood for role play, she was the student and he was the teacher. Never one to turn down her man when he wanted to fool around, she switched back into professor mode.</p><p>"And what would those ideas be, Mr Lupin? I am very busy and don't have time to waste on a student who can't ask for what he wants."</p><p>"Of course, professor. I was thinking that if my essay isn't up to your standards, maybe you'd like a nice bottle of wine. Or maybe I can help you de-stress."</p><p>"And how would you do that, young man?"</p><p>Remus moved his hands so one gripped her arse and the other started massaging her breast. "Bend you over that desk of yours and fuck you until I achieve that O I've worked so hard for."</p><p>"Mr Lupin!" she exclaimed in mock shock. "How dare you talk to a Hogwarts professor that way. Fifty points from your house and detention with me tonight!"</p><p>"I apologise, Professor Granger," he said, stepping back and lowering his head. "Will you accept my essay?"</p><p>"Of course I will. Please, have a seat and I'll read it now."</p><p>Hermione unrolled the essay and looked from it to Remus. He looked nervous now that she had it opened and she couldn't figure out why. His hands were buried in his pockets and he was fidgeting.</p><p>
  <em>Interesting Facts about Werewolves</em>
</p><p>
  <em>By Remus Lupin</em>
</p><p><em><strong>W</strong></em><em>erewolves are humans that have been infected by the wolf gene. </em><em><strong>I</strong></em> <em>have been a werewolf since I was a small child. </em><em><strong>L</strong></em><em>ycanthropy is still being studied to see if there is a cure, but so far none has been found. </em><em><strong>L</strong></em><em>uckily, there is a potion that allows a werewolf to keep its human mind when it changes.</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Y</strong>
  </em>
  <em>ou may not know this, but even with Wolfsbane, the inner wolf is always there. </em>
  <em>
    <strong>O</strong>
  </em>
  <em>ur wolf side talks to us throughout the month and its emotions are much more primal than our human side. </em>
  <em>
    <strong>U</strong>
  </em>
  <em>nder the right circumstances, this wolf can lead us away from danger, or towards something wonderful.</em>
</p><p><em><strong>M</strong></em><em>y inner wolf is named Moony and is very vocal. </em><em><strong>A</strong></em> <em>big thing that non-werewolf people don't know is that werewolves have mates. </em><em><strong>R</strong></em><em>arely is that mate a non-wolf, but it is not unheard of and only happens if the witch is extremely special. </em><em><strong>R</strong></em><em>ight, on to the most important part.</em> <em><strong>Y</strong></em><em>ou are my mate, Hermione.</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>M</strong>
  </em>
  <em>ate might sound like a scary word— it does come with a lifetime commitment. </em>
  <em>
    <strong>E</strong>
  </em>
  <em>very part of me knows that you're my mate and when you're ready, I want to teach you more about it.</em>
</p><p>Hermione read through his essay over and over again. The word mate kept leaping out at her. She'd studied werewolves where she'd found out about Remus at fourteen and then again before she approached him about dating. Nothing in all the books she'd read had said anything about werewolves having mates. And why had he traced over the first letter of each sentence?</p><p>"Remus," she began but corrected herself when he coughed. "Sorry, Mr Lupin, where did you find the information for your essay? I am not seeing any sources cited."</p><p>"Excellent question, Professor Granger," Remus replied, smiling even though she could still see he was nervous about something. "I didn't get my information from books. Everything in that essay I have learned from my experience as a werewolf."</p><p>"I see. And according to your experiences, werewolves have mates? Does that mean you've found one before?"</p><p>"There is only ever one person that can be a wolf's mate. It is a very special occurrence and only happens when the inner wolf loves the person as much as the human side does."</p><p>"And I'm your mate?" she asked shyly.</p><p>She loved Remus. Loved him more than she could even express in words. It wasn't just the way he held her, or made her feel safe, or fucked her senseless, or read quietly beside her. It was everything about him. If forced to give a reason why she loved him, the only logical answer in her mind was because he was Remus.</p><p>"You are," Remus told her. "I've known for a long time, love."</p><p>"Why didn't you say anything? And can you tell me more?"</p><p>"Well you see, Professor, Hogwarts has rules about students and staff sleeping together. I didn't think it would be appropriate."</p><p>Hermione laughed but set his essay down on the coffee table and pulled on his hand, moving them to sit on the sofa side by side. "We can play <em>naughty prefect fucks his professor</em> later. Can we have a serious discussion first?"</p><p>"Only if you promise to finally fuck me in your classroom tonight," Remus countered.</p><p>"Deal."</p><p>Remus told her all about werewolf mates and what all it entailed. She listened quietly as he told her the mating ritual would bond their souls and magic together. His life expectancy — normally shorter than the average wizard due to his transformations — would lengthen. Her magical power and ability to withstand hexes would increase to that of a werewolf. Taking a deep breath, he explained that in order to bond, they'd have to have sex under the sky on the night of a new moon and he would have to bite her, claim her as his own.</p><p>Blushing, he told her that during the mating ritual he would knot inside her as Moony would be closer to the surface in order for his wolf magic to bind them together. He insisted that she wouldn't change into a werewolf, but may have a few tendencies. She would be life Bill Weasley and her human status wouldn't change at all.</p><p>When he was finished, she sat quietly, taking it all in. When he asked how she was feeling, she held up her hand to stop him. She needed time to process everything to make sure she was making her decision with her whole soul and not just her heart.</p><p>When she'd first met Remus, she'd instantly had a crush on him. He was unlike any teacher she'd ever had, and silly or not, she found intelligence sexy. He was as smart as Professor Snape, but with warmth and compassion. He was fit too. Even in shabby robes, he was better looking than that fool Lockhart had been. Her crush turned to respect as she grew. After returning to school to finish her N.E.W.T.s she'd tried dating during the summer before returning to the castle to teach. All of the men had been idiots.</p><p>That first Christmas of teaching, she'd come back to London and spent the holiday at Grimmauld Place along with a few Order Members. Remus had stayed for a few days and after their second late night talking in the library, her crush had returned. They'd started writing more frequently and by April, she knew she needed to be with him. Or at least attempt to be with him. She'd bullied him into going out with her on a free night from Hogwarts, and the rest was history.</p><p>But was she ready to commit to him for the rest of her life?</p><p>Yes.</p><p>She really didn't need to think about the answer. If he'd asked her to marry him on their third date she would have said yes. Remus was everything she could have asked for in a partner and more. She wanted everything with him. Marriage, babies, grandbabies, the whole works. He was it for her and had been for a long time.</p><p>"Remus," she said and he breathed a sigh. Maybe she'd been thinking too long for his poor nerves. "I want that."</p><p>"Read the essay again," he told her. "Really take it in this time."</p><p>Confused, she picked the parchment back up and read through his words. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to be looking for. Each letter that had been traced stood out to her, distracting her. Focusing on them, she used the part of her brain that loved puzzles to figure out what he was trying to tell her. <b>W I L L Y O U M A R R Y M E </b></p><p>Holy Helga on a broom. <em>Will you marry me?</em></p><p>She looked up at him and he pulled a ring box from his pocket and held it out to her.</p><p>"Really?" she asked him. "This isn't a prank right?"</p><p>Remus moved to kneel in front of her, shoving the coffee table out of the way. "It's not. I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. You already own my heart and my soul and I want to belong to you legally as well. And I want to mate with you. Have you become one with me and Moony. But if you're not ready, I will wait until you are."</p><p>"Remus, you own my heart and soul, too. I want to marry you and mate with you."</p><p>"When?" he asked eagerly, causing Hermione to laugh.</p><p>"I think we can do the mating next week during the new moon, but I'm pretty sure Molly will kill us if we don't let her plan a big wedding. So maybe Easter holiday or over the summer?"</p><p>"That works for me."</p><p>Opening the box, Remus showed her the ring he'd picked out for her. It was perfect. A small band with diamonds circling all the way around. Simple and understated which was exactly her style. She put her hand out and he slipped the ring on her finger, kissing it gently.</p><p>"I love it," she told him. "And you."</p>
<hr/><p>Remus felt like his heart was going to burst as he put the ring onto her finger. He felt a twinge of guilt that he hadn't told her everything about what it was like to mate with a werewolf, but he pushed that thought aside. He would tell her tomorrow. They had six days until the new moon and if she didn't want to mate right away… well, there was a new moon every twenty-eight days if she ever changed her mind.</p><p>Standing, he reached his hand down and pulled her to her feet. He started walking them towards her office and she stopped. He tugged and she followed him again.</p><p>"Where are we going?" she asked.</p><p>"Your classroom, Professor," he answered with a grin, leading her down the staircase that led from her office to her room. "I was so bad in class today and you said you'd give me ten hits with the paddle. Don't you remember?"</p><p>"It was twelve hits, Mr Lupin." She used her stern professor voice and Remus felt all the blood rush to his cock. "Now bend over my desk, lift your robes, and drop your trousers. You will apologise for disrupting my class after each hit."</p><p>"Yes, Professor."</p><p>Remus couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he got into the position she'd directed him to. It was going to be a fun night.</p>
<hr/><p>Remus held Hermione's hand as they made their way into the Forbidden Forest. The night was dark, only the dim light from their wands led the way. He'd charmed the clearing so Hermione wouldn't be able to see it until they entered it. As soon as she'd agreed, he'd gone to the area they would be using and charmed it so they didn't have to worry about any students who felt like a midnight stroll stumbling across them. He'd also layered as many Warming Charms as he could. Scotland in December was not the ideal place to be naked outside.</p><p>Hermione gasped as they walked through his wards and she saw the space for the first time. With the help of Hagrid, he'd convinced thousands of fairies to sit in the bushes and low branches that surrounded the clearing, giving it a soft glow. They stopped and took off their clothes, setting them on the ground. Remus was thankful he remembered to charm the ground to be warm as his bare feet walked towards the mattress he had set up in the middle.</p><p>He'd been honest with Hermione about the ritual and the risks that she may become pregnant. As much as Remus wanted to bind their lives together through an act of love, Moony wanted to impregnate her and watch her belly swell with the cubs. She'd taken a day to think about it and in the end decided that she was on a contraceptive potion and if she still fell pregnant, well that was okay too.</p><p>"Remus," she said, turning in a circle as she looked all around, "this place is beautiful. I can't believe you did all this for us."</p><p>"You'll be planning a big wedding for us," he told her. "For a werewolf, this is more binding than any human ceremony. I wanted this to be as special for you as our wedding day will be for me."</p><p>"Thank you, love. It's perfect."</p><p>"Anything for you."</p><p>She turned towards him, moving closer and snuggling into his neck. He rested his chin on top of her head and just held her as they took in the magnitude of the step they were taking today. They hadn't told anyone what they were doing. The only one who knew they were out here was Hagrid, and Remus had told him he was setting the place up for a romantic dinner. This was something they wanted to keep between the two of them.</p><p>"Are you ready, my love?" he asked her. "We can wait if you're not."</p><p>Moony growled in his head, but he ignored his inner wolf. He wanted to mate with Hermione, but he would wait as long as it took for her to want it as much as he did. This wasn't something he wanted her to choose lightly.</p><p>"I'm ready," she told him. "It just feels a little awkward. Normally we don't plan when we're going to have sex and now I'm not sure what to do."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure it works the same way as always. Kissing, touching, fucking. Only this time I'll knot inside you and when I bite you it will be harder than you normally like it."</p><p>"And after you deflate you'll look for the bar of chocolate you probably hid under the mattress?"</p><p>"Yes, and you'll summon my jumper to wear because you'd rather sleep in that than be naked in bed."</p><p>Laughing, she stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips. As soon as their mouths met, he felt Moony began to grow stronger in his mind. Normally the wolf stayed almost silent on the night of the new moon, but he knew what was happening and was ready to take control. Growling, he picked Hermione up, wrapping her legs around his waist before moving to kneel on the bed. He set her down on her back and looked her over.</p><p>"<em><strong>Mate! Need to mate!"</strong></em></p><p>She spread her legs for him as he looked up and down her body. Leaning down, he buried his face between her legs and breathed in deeply. Remus felt a little uncomfortable with his behaviour but Moony — closer to the surface than he'd ever been — felt it was the most natural thing in the world. He nudged his nose against her slit and Hermione reached down, using her fingers to open her folds to him. He watched her face as he sniffed her again, but she didn't seem uncomfortable. In fact, she seemed to like it.</p><p>"I need you, Remus," she said, her voice rough. "Lick me."</p><p>He snapped back from her cunt and lifting one lip, he growled at her.</p><p>She sat up quickly and ran her hand over his hair, almost petting him. "Sorry, sorry! Lick me, Moony."</p><p>The wolf made a noise of contentment. "<em><strong>Our mate knows who we are. Mate wants us."</strong></em></p><p>Focusing on talking to Moony, something he normally avoided, Remus explained to the wolf that their mate wasn't a wolf and needed more than a few sniffs to get her ready for sex. He pushed memories of the two of them making love over the years to his wolf, highlighting foreplay and why Hermione needed it. Moony huffed but understood.</p><p>Moving his head back down, he swiped his tongue over her already wet folds. With Moony so close, his senses were heightened and she tasted even better than she normally did. Merlin, he was a lucky werewolf to have a mate as perfect as her. He pressed two fingers into her heat and was pleased to feel that her walls were already fluttering, she was ready to come for him already.</p><p>"<em><strong>Our mate is ready, human. Time to claim her."</strong></em></p><p>"Moony," Hermione cried out, her voice desperate. "I need you inside me. Please!"</p><p>Gripping her by the hips, he sat up and flipped her over, smirking when she yelped in surprise. She scrambled to her knees, arse in the air, presenting herself to him. A rush of love ran through his human and wolf mind at the witch in front of him. There was no one in the world more perfect for either of them. And after tonight, she would be theirs permanently.</p><p>Grasping his hard dick in his hand, he rubbed the head of it up and down her slit, lubricating himself. Her folds were like wet satin against his aching member. Moony growled, urging him to hurry, to push in and claim her.</p><p>"Do it, Moony. Make me yours," Hermione begged him.</p><p>"<em><strong>You're </strong></em><strong>mine</strong><em><strong>, little one!"</strong></em></p><p>When he didn't move, she pushed back against him, causing the head of his cock to slip inside her. Moony took control so fast, Remus felt like he had whiplash. Whilst he could still feel everything he was doing, it was like watching himself fuck his witch. His hips were thrusting harder and faster than he'd ever done before. Hermione was crying out in pleasure and he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding in place as he rutted against her.</p><p>"Yes, Moony! Harder. Please."</p><p>"Yes, witch! Beg for my cock! Tell me you're mine! Take it! Take it!" Remus had never talked to her like this before but she whimpered at his words, following every command he gave her. Answering every question he threw at her. "Come for your mate! I want to bite you as you squeeze around me. I'm going to give you my knot and pump your womb full of my cubs."</p><p>"Fuck!" Hermione cried and Remus felt that tale-tell pulsing of her cunt signally that she was ready to come.</p><p>Leaning down, he pressed his lips to the soft skin where her neck and shoulder met. Licking it, he felt her begin to tighten.</p><p>"That's it, love. Come on my cock. I'm going to make you mine. Tell me you want it."</p><p>"I want it, Moony. Bite me!"</p><p>Without hesitation, he snapped his teeth down hard into her flesh and her sweet scent filled his mouth as he broke the skin and tasted his mate's blood.</p><p>Hermione screamed and her pussy clamped down around him. He snapped his hips into her, feeling the base of his cock swelling as his knot grew for the first time in his life. It was so sensitive as it rubbed against her tight walls. He felt himself lock inside and pushed deeper three more times before his body stiffened. His balls contracted and stream after stream of come filled her cunt. He licked her bite mark over and over again, using his wolf magic to seal the wound, seal their new bond. With each swipe of his tongue, Moony seemed to fade deeper into the space of his mind he normally resided.</p><p>"<em><strong>Our mate. Forever.</strong></em></p><p>His breathing was ragged and he felt Hermione go limp in his arms. Keeping his grip on her tight, he rolled them to the side and settled her against his chest. Her breathing was coming in short gasps but she had a smile on her face.</p><p>"Are you okay, my love?" he asked her.</p><p>"My bones have turned to jelly and I am positive I will never walk again," she said with a shaky laugh. "Besides that, I feel amazing. I can <em>feel</em> my magic in a way I never have before."</p><p>"That's your magic getting stronger. It should settle in a day or two." He kissed her neck right above the bite mark. "Are you in pain? I have potions."</p><p>"It hurts, but it's manageable. I think my hips and vagina will be bruised for days though. Merlin fuck, Remus… You were rough."</p><p>"Too rough?"</p><p>"No," she told him and he could hear the honesty in her voice. "I just wasn't expecting it." She clenched her muscles around the knot in his cock. "That feels strange. I kind of like it and it's kind of freaking me out."</p><p>He groaned as she clenched around him again. "Stop doing that, woman. It won't go away if you keep playing with it. It feels strange to me too."</p><p>Hermione lifted her hand and Remus saw his jumper flying through the air towards them. He held onto her hips, keeping them still as she pulled it over her head and snuggled back into him. Summoning the blanket he'd folded at the end of the bed, he settled it around them.</p><p>"Did you know that when two wolves mate after the male knots he turns around while they're locked together and they stand arse to arse until he deflates?" she asked him.</p><p>Remus started at the back of her head. <em>What in the fuck?</em> "Are you asking me to try that? Because it sounds painful."</p><p>"No, just letting you know what I read."</p><p>"You're such a swot, my little mate."</p><p>"You love it."</p><p>"I do. And I love you too."</p><p>He heard her mumbled <em>I love you</em> before her breathing evened out and she fell asleep in his arms. He stayed awake, watching her. Every once in awhile he'd press his lips to his claim mark and she'd moan in her sleep. When his cock deflated, he tried not to think about the amount of fluid leaking out of her as he cast a few cleaning charms over them.</p><p>Moving his hand, he laid it over her lower belly. Half of him wanted this night to have resulted in pregnancy and the other half was still scared that any child they had would turn out to be a werewolf. Whilst he had come to terms with his condition, he didn't want to pass it on to an innocent child. He knew he needed to get over his fears because one day Hermione would be ready for children and he knew he wouldn't deny her.</p><p>He double checked that the wards he'd set were still in place before closing his eyes and burying his face in her hair. They would deal with any children or trials that might come up together. Side by side. A werewolf and his mate.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>